marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men
The X-Men are a group of mutants who were brought together to combat mutant criminals and help bring about a world where humans and mutants live with each other, peacefully. History The X-Men were brought together by Professor Charles Xavier, who wanted to train mutants to use their powers responsibly and to help bring about his dream of peaceful mutant/human co-existence. After Xavier was forced to fight and defeat his friend, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, who was calling himself Magneto at this point, Xavier decided that he would turn his mansion into a school for mutants and he would educate mutants to use their powers safely and peacefully. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters was put into practice and it's first students: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel and Iceman became the first group of X-Men. Together they fought against Magneto and recruited Polaris into their group. Iceman and Polaris became romantically involved and when Polaris was seriously injured during a mission, both she and Iceman left the group. Angel later left as well. Gaining new costumes, the group later recruited Storm, Gambit and Wolverine, whom many of the X-Men did not trust at first. Rogue later defected from the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants to the X-Men and at some point, Morph joined as well. When Jubilee was attacked and kidnapped by Henry Peter Gyrich and his Sentinels, the X-Men came to her aid and she joined the team after she was rescued from the robots. However, during this mission, Beast was captured and arrested and Morph was seemingly killed. The X-Men then fought Magneto again as well as fighting Sabretooth for the first time. Storm, Gambit and Jubilee were later captured by the Sentinels on Genosha but they, and other mutant captives on the island, were later freed with help from the X-Men. The team later rebuilt their mansion after it was destroyed by Juggernaut and visited Muir Island which lead them to meet Apocalypse and his Horsemen. The team then helped time travelling mutant, Bishop to stop the assassination of Senator Kelly and halt the Sentinels from taking over the world. Beast was later let out of prison by Senator Kelly after the X-Men saved him from the rogue Sentinels of Master Mold. The team were, for a while without Xavier as he and Magneto were trapped in the Savage Land for some time. It was at this time when the Morph was revealed to be alive, albeit under the control of Mister Sinister. The X-Men later found the two mutants who were prisoners of Sinister. The X-Men had to deal with the Phoenix Force, which bonded itself with Jean Grey and later went crazy, becoming the 'Dark Phoenix'. during this time, the X-Men had their first encounter with the Shi'ar and the Starjammers. The X-Men later stopped Apocalypse again, when he planned to use his Lazarus Pit on himself. After the Xavier was critically injured, he was taken away to the Shi'ar empire, with his beloved Lilandra Neramani. Morph then re-joins the X-Men and it appears that Magneto does as well. At some point before Xavier left, the X-Men teamed up with Spider-Man to fight a giant, mutated Herbert Landon who was causing much destruction in New York. Later, Storm was chosen by Spider-Man to fight with the heroes in the Secret Wars. Facts *Current Members: **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Gambit **Rogue **Jubilee **Morph **Magneto (possibly) *Former Members: **Angel **Iceman **Polaris **Professor X *Base of Operations: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngster's, Westchester, New York *First Appearance: Night of the Sentinels Part 1 *Last Appearance: Graduation Day Category:Teams